User blog:TheToughGuy/Life In Carcer City For C-Money: Chapter 17
Cage Fights Today was Monday, November 26, 5:00 PM. Apart from Bradley who was still in the hospital, all of us were in our new 'clubhouse', the chop show where Bradley and I use to work. "So any of you guys come up with a plan yesterday like I told you to?" I asked them. They all rosed their hands for me to response. "This ain't school", I remarked. They all put their hands down and I picked Cody. "I have a plan: we don't mess with Alex anymore", he insisted. "That is the worse plan that I ever heard of before", I told him. "If you keep messing with Alex, he's going to kill us. You pissed him off by trashing his van all because he beat Jill up and ever since then it's been back-and-forth. Just fucking stop and I'm sure he'll leave us alone". I just starred at with a blank expression and then I told him very quietly, "Fuck no". "You're going to get yourself beaten up and back in the hospital very soon", he stated. "Markel, what do you got?" I asked him. "I thought maybe we should find evidence on him burning down our clubhouse and get the police to arrest him for arson", he suggested. "If we rat him out to the police, then he can pull a 180 and get the police to come to us. We totally have broke the law a few times so he has evidence on us", I told him. "Well then, I guess there's the school cage fights that you can do instead", Jill then suggested. I turned to her and said, "You said what now?" "You never heard of the Carcer City Academy Cage Fights? They hold these fights in a fenced-off section in the school's basement which they dubbed 'the cage'. Only High schoolers can go watch as well as actually fight in the cage. Elementary and Middle schools are off-limits". "How do these fights work?" I asked her. "You fight your opponent with either your fists or weapons that they provide you with in the cage. You keep fighting till you can't fight no more. Lastly, in order to claim success in the ring, you have to sit on top of your opponent and spit on their face". "Sounds stupid, but I guess that's the best plan I heard so far. Better than what I could think of and I still haven't thought of one yet. I'll go with your plan", I told her. "It's easier said than done", Markel said. "Now what do you mean by that?" I asked him. "These fights can be very dangerous. It's going to take more than luck. It's going to take skill. And I'm going to admit that you have quite lost your fighting skills since you calmmed down from your angry state. You're going to need to train for this fight. I probably know someone who could help you with it. He was one of the champion fighters for the cage. I'll call him and tell him that we're on the way". "Well let's go then", I said to him. We all got up and was about to leave until Cody said, "You guys go head. I'm through". Before we could leave the building, I went back to him and said, "What do you mean by 'you're through'?" "Ever since you took Derek's advice and decided to not be Alex's errand boy anymore, everything's been going downhill for us. I have never been so afraid of anything in my life till you fucked with Alex. I don't want to continue doing this shit anymore. If breaking up our friendship is something that I have to do to make sure that I'm not beaten or even kill, and there are rumors that he killed his cousin Kenny, then I don't want to be your friend anymore". Those words struck me harder than what my mom said weeks ago. I just can't believe that Cody would rather stay away from me than to help me take down Alex, humiliate him to stop his reign of terror all over the school once and for all. "I can't believe you seriously don't want to do this anymore. We need you". "No, you need a shrink or something. I don't want to do this. This will only make him more pissed off", he spat out. "You know what Cody, do what you want to do. Ever since all this started, all you done was bitch and complain alot. Don't you want to finally go to a school where there's no ultimate bully that everybody fears? Go down the halls without having to look over your shoulder for a giant fucking ape? Once we show everyone in the school that he's not so tough, then he has no choice but to back down. I know that if I get enough training, then I'll finally be able to beat him". "Right, but you might go back down the wrong path again. The last thing that I want is to see you all pissed off again and doing all those irresponsible stuff. I care about you. You're my friend and that is the last thing that I want to see is you going to juvie". He held his hands up and said, "Again, I'm through. I'm outta here". He left the building via the back exit. I tried to shout to him to stop, but he was already gone before I could. "Forget about him, C-Money. We need to meet Tyreese right now", Markel said. I looked back at the door for a quick second in case he might come back. Then I decided to go with Markel and Jill to meet this 'champion'. "Where does he live?" I asked Markel. "He lives in Weapona Hills, but he usually works out at a gym over in Jefferson", he said. "Should we take a bus over to Jefferson or head over to Carcer Point Station and take the subway?" I asked. "Rather the subway anyday", Jill commented. "Subway it is", Markel said. We walked from the chop shop all the way to the subway station and got on a subway train heading for Jefferson Mains Station. "So what's this guys' name?" I asked Markel. "His name is Tyreese Smith and he's a rich kid, part of the Socs. He got into some trouble way back and I helped him out of it. After that, he told me that if I ever needed something that he would do it as a favor. Him training you could be considered as a favor", he told me. "What did you bail him out of?" I asked him. "He was framed for badly beating a Greaser that made the mistake of visiting Weapona Hills. The Cops were about to arrest him when I told them the truth", he said. "Well who beat that Greaser?" I asked him. "Your dear friend, Carl Jenkins", Markel mocked. "Fuck you", I joked. After maybe twenty to thirty minutes of riding the subway train, we finally got to Jefferson Mains Station. We got out of the station and walked a few blocks over to the gym. "This is the place", Markel pointed out. We all entered the building and saw only a buffed black kid punching one of the punching bags. "Is that him?" I asked Markel. "That is him", Markel pointed out. "Looks as tough as Alex. Why is he a former champion of the cage fights?" I asked. "Back when he was a freshman at the school, he actually fought against Alex in the cage and lost", Markel told me. "WAIT", I hollered. "You're telling me that Alex is the champion of the cage now?" I asked Markel. "Been for five years now. When he fought and won against Tyreese, he gave him an atomic wedgie in front of everyone including his own clique. It was that one moment which scarred Tyreese for life. Now he goes here every single day and just practices his punches on the bags and on people who wants to battle him on the mats over there", he pointed out. "Doesn't he have any friends?" I asked Markel. "Apart from a few Socs, nope. He doesn't date girls either", Markel said. I walked up to Tyreese and said, "Hello Tyreese". He ignored me and continued punching the bag. "My name is Clayton Mason, but you can call me C-Money", I told him. He still ignored me and continued punching. I let out a deep sigh and then I said to him, "I need your help fighting Alex McCormick". He stopped punching and then slowly turned towards me. "Is this a fucking joke?" he spat out. "No. You see, I'm in some kind of feud against him after he beat my girlfriend up. Markel told me that you were a champion of the cage back then until....Alex beat you. I was wondering if you could help me", I explained. "Kid, I know Markel means well, but I won't help that bastard humiliate another good kid in the cage in front of the important figures of the school. You're not the only one who came to me about it". "I know what Alex did to you, but you can't run from your past forever", I told him. "You don't know what Alex did to me. Yeah, he gave me an atomic wedgie in front of the audience, including my crew. But that's the only thing you know about. He recorded it and posted it on ''YouTube ''for the whole world to see. Hell, it was even on ''Weazel News ''for funniest videos of the month. Ever since that video went viral, I couldn't look at anyone eye-level. Not even my own parents. Here I am, a 20-year old graduate who can't move on to his future all because of his past". "You don't have to fight him. All you have to do is teach me how to fight him", I told him. "Forget all about that plan", he suggested. "You look just as tough as Alex right now. In fact, I'm pretty sure you are. You help me man and I'll make sure that you get credit for training me". He was really hesitant from the look on his face. "You help me man and together, we can humiliate Alex once and for all. I'll make sure that he gets what he has coming. I'll pants him in front of the whole audience and then atomic wedgie him for you", I told him. Just when I thought I couldn't get him to agree, he let out a big smile and said, "I'll do it". I held out my hand and we then shook hands to signify our oral commitment. "One thing you need to do in case you lose is either wear swim trunks underneath or just not wear any underwear at all", Tyreese suggested. "I'll just not wear any briefs that day. I'll just buy some compression shorts. I'm sure those can't be stretched over someone's head anyway", I commented. "Alright, so you Tyreese to agree to help you out. Now what?" Jill asks. "Looks like now we sent Alex a message. And I mean a text or something", Markel suggested. Just as Markel suggested the message, the doors that we came through earlier burst open and got everyone's attention in the gym. "So is this your guys' new clubhouse?" Alex commented as he slowly stepped in. "This is where you hang out now. It would be a shame if this place were to caught a flame just like your previous clubhouse". "What the hell you doing here, bitch?" Tyreese insulted Alex. "Tyreese Smith, it's been a very long time. Tell me, did you know that the video I posted years ago now has 10,000 views? Not that it matters since it was shown on national television". Tyreese was about to charge him until I held him back. "Easy, man. He's just trailer trash", I comforted him. "Says the kid who has a fucking junkie of a mom and has a dead dad. Tell me Mason, how do you feel coming home everyday to a parent who doesn't even give two shits about you? A parent who would rather date an infamous drug dealer than to spent one night a week with her own child?" "Go head tell him what you want to tell him", Tyreese told me. "Alex you cocksucking peice of human shit, I challenge you to a cage fight". Alex heard what I said and started laughing. "You challenge me to a cage fight? Do you even know how to fight against me?" he commented. "Either you fight the best or you go home and cuddle with a teddy bear", I spat out. "The best. You know what the best is? The best is defeating all the Socs in one match. The best is defeating all the champions. The best IS DEFENDING YOUR TITLE WITH A BROKEN ARM. Trust me C-Shit, you are asking for something that you probably can't achieve. Best to know what you're asking". "Quit being a bitch and challenge me", I insulted him. He glared down at me with his blank eyes. His eyes telling me that I'm making probably the worst mistake in my life, but I didn't care anymore. "Fine", he agreed. "Two weeks from now. December 9, that's a Sunday. Better bring an extra pair of underwear while you're at it as well". "By the end of that day Alex, you'll be begging for mercy", I threatened him. He stormed out of the room, knocking over some dumbbells along the way. I turned to Tyreese and asked him, "When do we start training?" "We can start tomorrow", Tyresse suggested. "Cool enough", I agreed. "Looks like you're going to have to train everyday just to make sure you win that Sunday", Jill told me. "I think I realized that already", I told her. We were about to leave when Tyreese asks, "You sure you're really committed to this fight?" "There's no such thing as not-being-committed to a fight. Either you fight or you don't. If I don't, then I'll look ridiculous in front of the whole school". "Just making sure if you had second thoughts", he said. I looked up at him and said, "Trust me, I won't". Category:Blog posts